In preliminary studies we have identified botanicals that have favorable (selected Artemisia species) and unfavorable (St. John's Wort) effects on adipocyte development and function. The overall goal of project 2 is to study these specific botanicals to investigate the cellular mechanisms by which these botanicals regulate adipocyte function and influence whole body, insulin action. This goal is in harmony with the overall goal of the Center to provide a comprehensive evaluation of botanicals in addressing the pathophysiologic mechanisms that lead to the development of insulin resistance and the metabolic syndrome. Our studies will focus on adipocj/te development, adipokines, and insulin action. We will also fulfill the aims of the center by continuing active collaborations with project leaders and core participants. Additionally, we will perform studies to identify the bioactive constituents of Artemisia and SJW extracts, and to elucidate how these compounds effect adipocyte development and insulin.